Erik and Elisabeth in Moscow
by Ingabritta
Summary: Erik and Elisabeth visit Moscow on their way from New York to Paris. Takes places within the frame of "Let me see my daughter"
1. Chapter 1

**Erik and Elisabeth in Moscow**

Chapter 1

In time, this story takes place in "Let me see my daughter" when Erik and Elisabeth have left New York and via London travelled to Moscow. It's what happened in Moscow before they continued their trip to Vienna, Switzerland and Paris.

_I write epic (and fairly long) stories, narrative more than showing emotional discussions, but that's how I do it, and perhaps some of you like that too. _

Erik and Elisabeth travelled from London to Moscow in December 1884, invited by the Russian opera singer Maryshka Fedorova, who they had met when she gave a guest performance at the Metropolitan. Erik and Elisabeth had left New York for London, where they stayed for a month, invited by Erik's friend Kristina Nilsson, countess Casa de Miranda, and her husband. Their plans were to return to London after the visit in Moscow and a tour in Northen Europe, via Vienna and Bern, where Elisabeth's brother lived.

When they arrived in Moscow it was cold winter, and snow covered the city. Elisabeth watched with fascination the mix of people walking the streets of Moscow. They went straight to their hotel and the next day they took a cab to the Bolsjoj theatre where they were greeted by Maryshka and her friend and colleague "The Grand Boriakin". Maryshka had talked a lot of him during her stay in New York, but they had never understod if he was very famous or just big. Maryshka took their hands and kissed their cheeks. "Welcome to Moscow! How nice to see you. Did you have a good journey?" She introduced her friend. Elisabeth felt her jaw drop. The man was very tall and very heavy. She had to lean her head back to see his face. Erik took his hand. "Pleased to met you, mr Boriakin. Mme Fedorova has talked a lot about you." – "Only pleasant things I hope. " His voice was deep and rumbling and it was no difficult guess to say that he was a bass singer. "Mademoiselle" Elisabeth's hand disappeared in his. "Let us show you around" Maryshka said and they went up the stairs to the beautiful building. "I thought perhaps "Grand Boriakin" meant a diva" Elisabeth whispered "but that he is not – but indisputably big."

They admired the magnificent auditorium, the stage and all the six circles. Elisabeth was very impressed. "Later in the aftenoon the ballet will reherse here" Maryshka said. "But this evening's performance is 'Eugene Onegin'. I sing Tatiana – like in New York." Behind the stage they passed many rehearsal rooms. "The ballet reherse here now. Our ballet manager is still M. Petipa, the known French choreographer. He is old now and will soon have a successor. You will meet them all, including our principal dancer Michail Nurinskij. He is very talanted and a little special. Everyone knows him – especially the ladies." They entered the office of the opera manager and Maryshka introduced the guests. They discussed the terms of the visit. Bolsjoj would present mr Leroux' opera 'Tintomara' with his assistance, and he would also compose ballet music. Miss Bercier would sing Susanna in 'The Marriage of Figaro' and study for some other roles.

Then they went for lunch at a nearby restaurant. "At the restaurant you will meet my nephew, prince Nicolas Fedorov and the mezzo soprano Sonja, who he is now courting" Maryshka said. "Nicolas is interested in opera and is supporing the Bolsjsoj with money."- "He's more interested in the female singers than in the opera" Boriakin said in a low voice, which only Elisabeth heard. She put her hand on his arm. "Look, it's looks just like a Christmas card". "Yes you have picked the right time to come." They went behind Erik and Maryshka, who took the lead. "I think Maryshka is impressed by M. Leroux" he said. "Is he your..?" Elisabeth took off her glove and showed her ring. "My fiancé, yes."

At the restaurant Maryshka introduced the awaiting couple. Prince Fedorov, a tall man in his mid-thirties, took Elisabeth's hand, faking a kiss. Then he introduced his company. "The leading mezzo of Bolsjoj, our own flame of fire, Sonja Krysakowa." Sonja smiled apologeticaly. There was no doubt of what he was referring to – her hair was astonishing red. "Pleased to meet you. I wish he wouldn't say that all the time." Her smile was catching and showed deep pimples in both her cheek. Erik took her hand and kissed it. "It suits you, mademoiselle". Elisabeth and Sonja shook hands. They sat and and the lunch passed during interesting conversation. Sonja looked at Erik "Why do you wear a mask?" – "Nothing dramatic really – I was born with a disfiguration. No accident, no attac on me. I have suffered much for this- now I have accepted it." Sonja raised her glass "Welcome to Moscow!"

When they returned from the restaurant Sonja went beside Elisabeth. "We have to go and watch the ballet rehearsing now" she said. "You must see Michail Nurinskij, you just must!" The two women went side by side, talking and laughing and Erik who watched them realised that perhaps Elisabeth had felt the lack of a friend her age and now had found it. Nicolas went beside Boriakin. "They are like children. Little Polakova would never behave like that." –"Perhaps she should. How do you know? Do you know her that well?"

Back at the Bolsjoj Maryshka and Nicolas had business to attend to and Boriakin asked the others "Should we watch the ballet? Follow me – and please be quiet." They entered a box near the stage. A couple of musicians played and the dancers rehearsed, led by a thin woman with a stick. The performance was Swan lake. The male soloist performed a solo dance. "It's him" Sonja whispered. Even at a distance he was impressive, muscular and skilled. His fairly long blond hair swayed around his head. His face had almost primitive features. Sonja couldn't take her eyes from him. "Who is the female soloist?" Elisabeth asked. "It's Anna Polakova, our most recent premier dancer. She is young and has had a fast carrier. She is very ambitious." She was very blond. Soon the party was spotted from the stage. "Who are you disturbing the rehearsal?" the lady with the stick asked. "Is that you, Boriakin? Who are your company?" – "I bring visitors from abroad, Katarina. Can we come and say hello?"- "Please do." They entered the stage. Michail looked at them and Sonja began to blush. "Maryshka has invited this couple from Metropolitan, New York" Boriakin explained. "Mr Erik Leroux, composer from Paris and miss Elisabeth Bercier, opera singer from Switzerland ." Katarina shook their hands, studying Erik's mask with interest. Michail greated Erik politely, then smiled at Elisabeth. Seing his face more closely she again thought he looked primitive, with bushy eyebrows over green eyes, a rather big nose and a generous mouth, especially when smiling. She felt his eyes penetrating her. Anna looked firmly at Erik, taking his hand instead of letting him kiss hers. She did the same with Elisabeth, smiling ever so slightly. She had delicate features, blue eyes and a mass of blond hair, tied back in a bun. They had some conversation, then Boriakin said "We will not interrupt you any more. Please continue." Michail looked at Elisabeth "You will come to the performance tomorrow?" – "Of course." –"Isn't he gorgeous?" Sonja asked when they left. "Well I don't know. Are you not supposed to be Nicolas Fedorov's fiancé?" – "Him? Oh, he's so dull. He's just a good contact. And – I stand no real chance with Michail. He's courting all and everyone. All women fancy him – with the exception of Anna – they are more like brother and sister. He looked at you." – "Yes I felt it and I felt a little scared. I wonder what Erik will think of it."-"I find your fiancé a lot more interesting than mine. He is charming. Pity about his mask though." Erik looked at the girls laughing – they really had become friends already. He had noticed Michail's interest and he understood that if a younger man seriously began courting Elsabeth he himself wouldn't stand a chance, being so much older than she.

Maryshka and Nicolas joined the company. "Before you go back to your hotel to rest before tonight's performance, I would like you to meet some of the singers from tonight's performance of Eugen Onegin" she said. They went to a small tea room with a samovar at a table and sofas and tables with people sitting all around. They had some tea and then Marysha led them to a small table were a man sat alone. "May I introduce you to the Eugen Onegin of tonight, Sergej Vasilov? Mr Leroux, composer and miss Bercier, opera singer from Metropolitan, New York. Sergej rose and greeted them. He looked very much like the character he was going to impersonate, as you figured him, with clear-cut features, dark hair and eyes and a melancholy look. He kept Elisabeth's hand in his for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Very pleased, indeed." She drew back her hand, slightly scared. He reminded her a little of Erik – like he would have looked, if not.. They sat down to talk. "What operas have you performed in?" he asked Elisabeth. "Surely you must have played Tatiana, you are the perfect Tatiana, she must be just like you, no offense, Maryshka." – "I'm sorry I haven't yet. So far I have only performed as Susanna and in Tintomara, that is mr Lerox' opera." – "Then I will not give up until you have played Tintomara here at the Bolsjoj." Maryshka urged them to meet a few more people, then she said "You are welcome to the performance tonight – now go to the hotel and rest."

Erik and Elisabeth passed through the lobby. "Let's go 'home' then" he said. "You seem to have met a friend – and some admirers too." – "And you have created some excitement – but they havn't heard your music yet." When they put on their coats they saw a young woman standing by the side, watching them. She was dressed in Cossac style with boots and her blond hair in a thick braid on her back. It was the dancer Anna Polakova. She stood there for a while, then left. They returned to the hotel for a quick supper. "How long will we stay?" Elisabeth asked. "Should I study to sing Tatiana?" - "If you want to. I will survey the setting of Tintomara and compose ballet music. Perhaps you could rehearse other roles? What about Pamina?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on Elisabeth looked into her wardrobe to decide what dress to wear. She choose a while silk dress embroided with pearls, flattering to her slender figure. "Now you really look like Tatiana" Erik said. "Your admirers will adore you." She went up to him. "One of them will surely not be there, and the other one I don't care what he thinks. The only thing that matters is that you think I'm beautiful." She kissed him.

Elisabeth and Erik had seats in the stalls. They noticed that people looked at them and whispered to each others. They saw Boriakin a few rows away from them and in a box Nicolas and some friends. Elisabeth was as always enchanted by the opera, the captivating music and the beautiful dresses. Maryshka made a perfect musical performace though it was hard to imagine her as a young girl. Sonja showed temprament as Olga and Sergej was very good as Onegin. The tenor singing Lenskij was also enjoyable. The final scene between Tatiana and Onegin was dramatic. With the music of the walz still echoing in her head Elisabeth followed Boriakin and Erik behind the stage after the performance. As they passed the orchestra pit they heard some murmuring amongst the musicians. "Please join us for an evening meal here backstage tonight" Maryshka said. "We will come as soon as we are dressed." At the table Nicolas and his friends had already started eating. "They all come when there is food" Boriakin said "but of course, they also pay for this. " He turned to Elisabeth "The day after tomorrow I hope you will come and watch me – it's my big night – 'Boris Goudonov'." After a while they could hear the singers coming. "There she is, my Tatiana in spe. How did you like it?" Sergej took Elisabeth's hand. "Impressive. You were very good, the role suits you. " – "Thank you. It's my favourite." She withdraw her hand and Erik automatically put a shielding arm around her. Maryshka entered the room in a cloud of black laces and behind her Sonja in russet red, matching her hair. She went up to them. "Did you like us?" – "You were marvellous" Erik said and Elisabeth added "I feel an urge to join you on the stage. Perhaps I will.." Maryshka invited them to sit at the table. Later, as she raised her glass of champagne she said "Since you are going to stay for a while, I suggest that we all address each other on a first name basis. This is Erik and Elisabeth."- "Then I hope you will call me Dimitrij" Boriakin said. "Tomorrow you will be guests in my box to see the Swan lake."

Later in the evening Elisabeth stood looking out the window, waiting for Erik, who had joined Sonja for a tour looking at the portraits on the walls. She felt tired, looking at the snow falling, sipping from her glass. She saw a movement in the corner of her eyes, dark hair and a black suite. "Yes, I will sing Tatiana" she said. "If they want me." – "That sounds good" Sergej said in a low voice. He touched her arm but she drew back. Erik and Sonja entered the room. "I would like to go home" she said. They said goodbye and left the opera. In the cab on their way home Elisabeth still hummed the music from Eugen Onegin, holding Erik's hand.

The next morning they slept for long and then made a tour of the city. At seven they went to the opera house. Boriakin had invited Maryshka, Sonja and Nicolas to his box together with Elisabeth and Erik. Elisabeth really looked forward to this performance, and she was not disappointed. Michail and  
Anna and all the other dancers made a great performance. She shared her admiration for the handsome solo dancer with Sonja. Erik heard Dimitrij and Nicolas making comments on Anna and he too found her beautiful and skilled. After the curtain fall the ballet master Katarina entered their box and talked to Dimitrij. "The dancers wants us to accompany them to a small restaurant for a late meal" he said. "They usually have performances of folk music and folk dance. Would you like to come?" – Sonja nodded eagerly and Elisabeth and Erik decided to come too. They went to the lounge where the dancers soon joined them. Like the last time they saw her Anna was dressed in Cossac style clothes and a round cap on her haid, the braid hanging at her back. Michail was dressed the same way. He came up to Erik and Elisabeth. "Did you enjoy the performance?" – "It was very good. You were excellent." Michail looked Eliabeth in the eyes as to find admiration in them. "He knows his value" she thought. The dancing performance had made Erik think of other things. Christine once was a dancer.. "Our mysterious guest is pensive". He was awoken from his thoughts by Anna. "What did you think?" – "Enjoyable. I plan to write some new music for you." – "So you are a composer? What have you written?" – "Not much yet. An opera, which will be performed here, ballet music and piano pieces." Michail led the way to the restaurant. They sat down at small tables around an empty space on the floor. Hot tea with alcohol, warm bread and jam was served. The room was decorated in rural style with icons on the walls. A small orchestra with balalajka players and fiddlers began to play russian folk music and a band of dancers dressed in Cossac style entered the empty floor. The music was catchy and the audience began to clap their hands. A male and a female dancer asked Anna and Michail up on the floor and they danced with each other. Anna had a red scarf which she put around her partner's neck. Then Michail performed a solo dance. Elisabeth watched him and found both him a the dance exotic and catching. He danced up to her and took her hand, dragging her up on the floor with him. She made some dance moves, unsecure, and tried to follow her partner. This was part of the show. Anna, seeing that her partner had abandoned her, went up to Erik, put her scarf around his neck and sat on his lap. When Michail saw this he accompanied Elisabeth back to her seat and went for Anna, and they finished their dance. The audience gave them great applause. Michail came up to Elisabeth and kissed her hand thanking her. Anna moved their chairs to their guest's table and sat down on her chair backwards, very unfeminine, with one leg on each side of the back of the chair. She unleached her braid and let her blond hair fall down her back. "We were good at this" Elisabeth said. "So you dance this kind of dance as well?" – "We do it to relax" Michail said. "It's mostly Anna and I. Many ballets include folk music so there isn't really a contradiction." – "It's good to think of the people sometimes" Anna said in a low voice. "I really mean the people. Do you think of the people sometimes, mr Leroux?" Erik didn't know what to answer. "Don't let Anna drag you into political talk" Sonja's voice said behind his back. "Can I joint the party? You had a real talent for dancing, Elisabeth." – "I'm sure I can teach miss Bercier folk dancing if I'm allowed" Michail said patting her hand slightly. "Why not me?" Sonja complainted, but nobody heard her. After a while Erik said "I think it's time for us to go. Thank you very much for the performance."

During the following days they planned their work at Bolsjoj. They were to rehearse Tintomara and Elisabeth would also learn the parts of Tatiana and Pamina in die Zauberflöte. Erik had access to a special room with an organ, where he could compose. They attended Boris Goudonov to listen to Dimitrij Boriakin and saw some other ballets. One day Sonja asked Elisabeth to go to lunch with her, just to talk, friend to friend. "Why does Anna like to dress in Cossac clothes?" Elisabeth asked. "And what did you mean by political talk?" – "She is proud of descending from the working class. She has worked her self up in society. There are political movements which don't approve with the autocracic reign of Russia. Movements to free the people. Of course it's illegal, and dangerous. I think that both Anna and Michail secretly belong to such a movement. They print leaflets. But Anna also mix with the upper classes. I think perhaps she sees some of Nicolas' friends." Sonja stopped talking to eat. "Tell me about Michail" Elisabeth continued. "I admit that he courted me some half year ago, before I met Nicolas. But he grew tired of me." – "He's got lots of charm. And he is persistant. You can see he is trying to get my attention, right before Erik's eyes. I will have to keep the distance." - "When Maryshka returned from New York she talked a lot of Erik. She was impressed by him both as a composer and as a person. Tell me about him – about you two." – "What should I say. We met less than three years ago. At first I had no idea we should be an item, I was a little afraid of him and thought him old. My father and I lived in another town for a while, then we returned, I met Erik again and then.. it just happened. There is much behind his mask and his music that I don't ask about. Actually I think that I'm just a reminiscence of the only true love of his life. But I love him to the best of my ability."- "A mystical man, how exciting. I look forward to hear his music. Did you enjoy Boris Goudonov?" – "Yes Dimitrij is very impressive. " –"He likes you. And so does Sergej." – "Oh, that one. I'm not so fond of him. He's good looking – he reminds me of Erik without a mask, that bothers me." Suddenly Erik entered the restaurant "'There you are, my good ladies. What are you talking about?" Sonja smiled taunting "You don't want to know. Or perhaps Elisabeth will tell you later. I must be off. Bye-bye!" Elisabeth also rose "It has been an amusing meal. Now I know all about our hosts."

The next day the rehearsal of Tintomara began and they worked hard all day and much of the next. In the aftenoon Elisabeth felt she needed a rest and began to stroll around the opera building. Outside the ballet rehearsal room she met Michail. "I was just looking for you" he said. "I would like to show you were I go when I want to relax". He saw that she looked hesitant and said "I'm sorry if you find me too obtrusive. I don't want to scare you. I appreciate meeting new interesting people, especially if they are charming like you. I promise I will not court you any more right now. Would you like to see the garden with me?" Elisabeth smiled "Of course. I'm sorry if I seemed negative." He took her along a corridor to the back of the building. There he opened a door. Scents of many flowers greeted them. "This is the Winter garden" Michail said "My favourite oasis. Come along!" He led her along different paths with various kinds of flowers, trees and bushes. "Look, various plant from various climats." They passed bushes of jasmine, which had an overpowering scent. Elisabeth stopped to breath it. Further away they came to a rose garden with roses in all colours. Michail broke a deep red one and offered her. "Just out of courtesy. It suits you." She smiled. Now she felt more secure in his company, as if they could be friends. "Thank you very much for showing me this" she said. They strolled around for a while, then left the garden. He put his hand on her shoulder, ever so slightly. "Don't forget who showed you this first" he said.

That evening they attended another ballet, Don Quixote, and afterwords they went backstage. "Has your interest in ballet increased?" Anna asked. "Have you started composing anything for us yet, mr Leroux?" – "Not yet. I would like a text to use as libretto. Can you think of one?" – "You can read Pusjkin, our great Russian poet" Michail said. "He who wrote 'Eugen Onegin'. I heard you will study to sing in that, miss Bercier?" – "Yes, I have been persuaded" Elisabethe said. "Come and see my performance when I'm ready."- "Nothing could stop me" Michail said.

The night after, which was New Years Eve, there was a grand ball at the opera house. Again Elisabeth looked in her wardrobe to decide what to wear. She chose a silver dress, embroided with pearls and a tiara with pearls embedded in silver. Erik wore tails. The new year celebration began with a ceremony in the Russian orthodox church. Then they went to the opera house. The opera management made some speaches, then dinner began. Elisabeth studied the ladies' dresses as they entered the dining room. Maryshka wore a stunning creation in gold with black laces, a grand coiffure and pending golden earrings. "She plays the primadonna tonight" Elisabeth commented. Sonja and Nicolas entered, Sonja wearing a moss-green dress, tighly caressing her figure, with frills from the hips down. She wore black pearls in her red hair and a necklace of black pearls. A great amount of people entered, many of which Elisabeth did not recognize. "I wonder what Anna is wearing tonight" she said to Sonja, who had joined her. At this moment Michail entered, a stunning sight with his blond hair contrasting with his black, well tailored suit. He accompanied his partner, a slim figure dressed in a cream colored dress, plain but elegant, wearing a diadem in her blond coiffure. She moved with the security of a person noticing the admiration of the spectators. They went up to Elisabeth, Erik and Sonja. Michail kissed Elisabeth's hand "You look charming tonight" he said. "I must say the same about your lady partner" Eriks said. Now she let him kiss her hand. "Very charming indeed, and elegant." Anna gave him a mystical smile and looked at him at length. Sonja went to his side "Now they bring the champagne!"

At the table Erik and Elisabeth were seated next to each other, being an engaged couple. Elisabeth had the opera manager at her right side. Around them the other opera singers were seated. Further down the table they saw the dancers. Elisabeth had a good conversation with the opera manager who preferred speaking French. At one time she heard her name – it was Michail who wanted to toast her. At a quarter to twelve they left the table and went out on a balcony, and on the stroke of twelve the sky was filled with the light of fireworks. Elisabeth and Erik lifted their glasses and toasted. "For a happy musical year together." Then the dance started. They played waltz, polka and mazurka. Elisbeth and Erik danced a few dances together, then split up. Erik danced with Maryshka. "Are you glad I invited you?" she asked. "Do you have a good time here?"- "I'm very grateful. We could learn a lot here." Elisabeth danced with Sergej. He held her firm, but not too much. He was an excellent dancer. "I understand I will have no success in courting you, Elisabeth" he said. "I will be content dancing with you – and hopefully sing with you." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Anna passed Erik, fanning herself. Erik asked her to dance. "I have heard that you have other interests too" he said "far from this luxury." She followed him easily and was light in his arms. "What have you heard? I have to spy in enemy camp, of course." After a while she asked "Are you writing anyhing for me? It would be an honour. I'm interested in you." She put her hand on his lapel and he lay his hand on her arm. Reluctantly he felt attracted to this slender young woman. He looked around and saw Elisabeth dancing with Michail. "Perhaps you shouldn't have come her at all if you care for your relationship" she said in a low voice. Then they danced in silence for the rest of the dance, enjoying it. Michail had asked Elisabeth to dance. She followed his lead easily. "Perhaps you have heard a lot of gossip about me" he said. "Don't believe all of it. Just because I'm goodlooking everybody think that I'm a womenizer. I can't help the women like me. In reality I am a romantic and friendly soul."- "But of course you are a charming man, I think so too. Your looks are special." She felt his nearness and lifted her head to touch his cheek with hers. Very soft. This was so dangerous. After a while she drew back. "Afraid again?" he whispered. "If your interest in me scares you, take a look at your fiancé. Anna has already worked her spells." Elisabeth looked at them and saw them dance, slowly and silent together, her hand on his lapel and his hand on her arm. "It's just the party" Elisabeth said, a little more cheerful than she felt.

There was a pause when they all had refreshments, then the dancing continued. Elisabeth danced with Dimitrij. "There are so many beautiful ladies here tonight, I get all confused" he said. "Yes, the competition is hard. And lots of them swarm around my fiancé. Michail seems forgotten." – "Except by you. Don't you think I didn't see you." Erik and Sonja danced. She was aware that her dimples were her best weapon and she smiled at him. "I have seen you with Maryshka and Anna, and I believe you cherish your relationship with Elisabeth, so I don't think I stand a chance with you." He looked at the black pearls adorning her generous decolletage and said with a smile "I admit you are as beautiful and attractive as the other ladies, but I dare just look at you. Could you not give you attention to the dark charmer Sergej instead, he need some stimulation."

When the clock stroke five Elisabeth felt tired. "It's time to go home" she said. "Did you have a good time?" she asked her fiancé. "Very much so. And you?"- "Not complaining. Now we need a long rest." They returned to the hotel. Trying not to think of anything that had been said during the night they fell asleep in each other's arms and slept late into the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During the following weeks they rehearsed Tintomara, Eugen Onegin, The marriage of Figaro and Don Giovanni by Mozart. Sergej Vasilov came up with idea for the latter, as he wanted to perform the title role and also wanted to hear Elisabeth as Zerlina. Maryshka talked to Erik about a rumour that had started in the orchestra. One of the musicians had been working at the Opera populaire back in 1880, when the opera house had been haunted by the infamous Phantom of the opera, and now as he saw mr Leroux, seeing him wearing a mask and learned he came from Paris, he told his colleagues that this could perhaps be the same man. 'A composer too, he is. Hope nothing will happen here. Watch out for him'. "I am used to this" Erik told Maryshka. "People are not used to see a man wearing a mask and they think the worst of it. I hope the rumour will not spread." –"Can you tell me if there is any truth in it? Or don't you trust me?" – "Let's just say I'm not here to do any harm. You can all be safe."

Elisabeth had a lot to do and since the ball they had not attended any more ballet performances. One afternoon when she was heading for the tea salon Michail caught up with her. "Elisabeth, I have not seen you since new years eve. How are you? " – "I'm just fine. Much to do right now, totally tied up in rehearsals. And you?" – "I have missed you. Can we walk this way? Not so much people here." They walked slowly. "Tell me what you do" he said. "I rehearse Tatiana and Zerlina. I'll be ready to sing in a month or so. At the same time I rehearse Tintomara with the rest of the ensemble. Then we will stay to perform for a while. I presume we stay in Moscow until the end of April." – "I'm pleased as long as you stay" he said in a low voice. "Will you come to the performance tonight? It's Giselle, a classic ballet. You have to see it. Anna and I are in it, as usual." – "Of course I will come. I'll ask Sonja to join me."- "You have become friends? A very nice girl. We dated for a while. Now she has a suitor with title and money. " –"Whom she finds boring. She still likes you." – "I can see that. But I'm restless, I look for new views. Be kind to me, Elisabeth, don't flee from me." She stopped. "Perhaps that's just what I should. Now I have to go back to the rehearsal anyway. See you tonight." And she fled. Later she asked Sonja "I would like to go to the ballet tonight, but I don't want to ask Erik – I'm afraid he will think I'm going there just to look at Michail." – "I'll solve this for you. I will ask Erik to come with me and say that you could come too." Now the problem was solved anyway, since Dimitrij invited them all to his box. "This is a classical piece you can't miss" he said. Elisabeth and Sonja watched Michail perform, their eyes met and they knew they were having the same thoughts. Afterwards they went backstage as usual. Anna breathed heavily after the performance and Dimitrij went up to her and hugged her. "You made a great performance, my child." She went the few steps up to Erik, a little clumsy in her toe-dancing shoes. "How did you like it?" – "Great. Very poetic. You were splendid." She stod beside him and he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging touch, just a little.

The premier of The marriage of Figaro came closer and Elisabeth had made it a habit to visit the Winter garden to relax between rehearsals. She enjoyed the scents of the many flowers. One day Michail showed up. "I see you have begun to come here. Hoping to meet me?" – "I enjoy very much to be here. But of course, I also hope to meet you. Can we just walk and talk? Tell me a little about yourself." They walked for a long while, enjoying each other's company.

The night before the premier Sonja invited Elisabeth to her home and Erik stayed at the opera house to work on a new composition, inspired by Russian folk music. There was no performance at all this evening and the house was empty and quiet. He heard his music, which he played on the organ, echoing through the building. Suddenly there was loud noice and he heard feet running. They came nearer and a person entered the room in haste, dressed all in black with a scarf around head and face. A breathless woman's voice said "Hide me! Quickly!" She looked around and Erik recognized Anna. "Can I hide in the organ?" She squeezed in behind the keyboard. He rose but sat down again as he heard heavy steps outside the door. Three armed men in uniform entered the room. They looked around and one of them spoke to Erik in Russian. He answered in French. They tried again in German "We are searching for a person who disappeared into this building. Probably a woman. Have you seen her?" – "No. What has she done?" –"There has been an attempt to assassinate the tsar. Fortunately it failed. The assassins fled in all directions and one of them run in here. You haven't heard anything?" –"Perhaps I heard someone passing, I'm not sure. I haven't seen anyone." – "Will you excuse us while we search?" They looked behind curtains and furniture. Erik sat down by the organ and began to play, softly. After a while they went to the door. "We understand you are foreign and do not understand these things. But it's very important that the assassins get caught." They left and Erik rose and closed the door behind them. Anna climbed out, hands covering her ears. "Did you have to play?" – "To distract them. You are in no position to complain, instead you should be grateful to me for not turning you in. And you owe me an explanation." She sat down on the chair, still a little out of breath. She took off her scarf. He cheeks were red. "It's just like they said. There has been an attempt to assassinate the tsar and we were hunted in all directions. I happened to come here. It was my luck that you were here." Erik took another chair and sat down beside her. "Are you doing these things for real? It must be highly dangerous. What could you have accomplished tonight?" She opened her coat and showed a small pistol. "Something." – "But why?" She looked at him for a while. "I want justice. My father.. he was a poor peasant. He worked and he worked and still he was always poor. He died working..and there are so many rich people living good lives. " – "So you support a revolution? How did you manage to climb in the world?" – "A girl has means. I met Michail in an underground association, he lent me money and helped me with my education. I have repaid him all. But he would never do a thing like this. He just helps printing leaflets." – "Now you associate with the upper classes?" – "There are good people among them too." Erik rose from his chair. "For me, life has not always been good." Anna rose too. "So I have understood" she said. "You can talk to me about it any time, if you like. I would be flattered if you confide in me." – "Is it safe for you to go home now?" – "I go and change to my ordinary clothers, then I'm not a suspect." Erik looked at her. "Do you and Michail have a relationship?" – "No. We are just like brother and sister. I have not found the time to fall in love yet. Although.." she looked at him for a while " it might happen all of a sudden." She left the room. Erik felt bewildered – he had not expected this from this fair blond lady, though she hid more under the surface than she showed. He sat down to compose and ode for this daugher of the revolution. He kept this meeting a secret and didn't even tell Elisabeth what had happened.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

The next evening the premier of The Marriage of Figaro took place. Erik watched from Dimitrij's box, where he met Anna and Michail. He greeted Anna quietly. They highly enjoyed the performance with Elisabeth as a delightful Susanna, Sonja as a charming Cherubin and Sergej as an imposing count. The duet between Susanna and the count was sparkling and when Elisabeth sang her beautiful area about roses Michail couldn't take his eyes from her. Erik tried to ignore him, Anna saw it and stroke his hand softly. When they went backstage Sergej had his arm around Elisabeth's shoulder. She was laughing and held out her hands for Michail and Erik to kiss. "Behold the primadonna" Anna said sarcastically. On the way home the party, which also included Maryshka, stopped at a small restaurant for a light supper. Elisabeth let Michail and Sergej attend on her and Erik sat quiet, looking at them. Sonja tried to cheer him up. When they got to the hotel Elisabeth said "You will forgive me for playing the primadonna sometimes? I love being praised." He took her hand. "I understand, as long as you can tell fantasy from reality."

Elisabeth and Sergej rehearsed Eugen Onegin. Mostly he was kind and helpful, but sometimes she could feel his temper. He could grab her hard by the arm or look at her intensely. At the same time they rehearsed Don Giovanni, where they had a duet together as Don Giovanni and Zerlina. He did not refrain from holding her tight and it felt dangerous. He was after all a strangely attractive man. She let go of these feelings walking in the Winter garden with Michail. They always had a good time and she didn't think that this could be dangerous too. He always looked at he tenderly. As time went by she felt these meetings more and more lika a need, she began to have a bad conscience but couldn't help coming. One day as they walked there a heavy flower pot fell to the floor just beside Michail. They were both scared.

Elisabeth played Tatiana for the first time. She was very nervous but she made great success. Sergej supported her in the difficult parts and they delivered a dramatic finale. Eugen pleaded his love and Tatiana had a hard time turning him down. "Now you have got your way" she said to him as he kissed her hand kneeling while the curtain raised and fell. "Not quite" he answered. After she show they went straight back to the hotel. Elisabeth slipped into Erik's arms. "I feel as if I have neglected you, always working." – "Yes. Next week Don Giovanni and then Tintomara – at last!"

Don Giovanni was a success too. Maryshka got applauses for her dramatic performance as Donna Anna, Sergej was a diabolic Don Giovanni and Elisabeth played just a little with him as Zerlina. Sonja watched the performance in the audience at Erik's side. Anna and Michail were not present. Afterwards they had supper backstage. Sergej monopolized Elisabeth most of the time. Erik sat by himself drinking vodka. Sonja sat down beside him. "If you have to look deep into something, why the glass? Look into my dimples instead – or perhaps somewhere else.." He touched her cheek. "These perhaps. That other thing I still refrain from. " She lifted her hand to softly caress his good cheek. Elisabeth had grown tired of her persistant admirer and came up to them. She felt a sting of jealousy as she saw them. "Can we go?" – "If you like. Goodbye Sonja, thanks for tonight." They went back to the hotel and she came to him by the bed "I have neglected you for too long."

The next week there was a new incident. Michail went down some stairs and they broke, causing him to fall. Luckily he wasn't hurt but he whole thing seemed suspicious. The rumour spread to the orchestra pit and soon there was talk. The old musician from Paris claimed that the Phantom of the Paris opera had come to haunt Bolsjoj. Maryshka heard it but hoped their guests would not hear about it, not until after the premier of Tintomara anyway. It took place the next evening and all went very well. Elisabeth, Sonja and Sergej were all singing, the music was new to the audience, and they appreciated it. When they bowed for the applauses Erik entered the stage together with the ensemble. "We made success again" Marysha said "all thanks to you, Erik. Enjoy this. You might need it." Erik didn't understand what she meant, but she didn't explain. Erik kissed his fiancée. Michail and Anna came backstage and he went straight up to Elisabeth and hugged her. She blushed. "Are you going out? We will accompany you." They walked to a nearby restaurant. Maryshka went side by side with Erik. "If Tintomara will be a success perhaps we could give a performance for the tsar. He sometimes come to visit us. It would be a compliment to your music." – "Yes" Erik said, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Perhaps it wasn't so good for the tsar to come to the opera. He wondered if Anna had heard the conversation. At the restaurant Michail sat by Elisabeth's side. Maryshka talked to Erik, but he barely listened to her. Elisabeth seemed to have a good time with her partner. Erik filled his glass. Dimitrij called for Maryshka and Anna slipped into the empty seat by his side. "Do you want me to have him assassinated?" she whispered. He played with his glass. "Better to let it happen" he said. She laid her hands on his and caressed them. They entwined their fingers but said nothing. "Have you written some music for me yet?" she then asked. "I have begun but I don't know what it will be yet." Sonja passed behind them, throwing malignants glances at Anna. She went up to Sergej. "What about you and me forming the union of the rejected?"

Maryshka rose and raised a glass for the their guests and the success of Tintomara. Erik cheered, thanking her for inviting them to Bosjoj. Later, on the way home, Elisabeth said "I'm so tired. Perhaps a little drunk, and also very pleased." – "Now we have accomplished what we came for" Erik said. "Are we going to leave soon?" Elisabeth felt the panic rise. "Not yet. We have to perform for a while too. Another month?" – "A month – yes perhaps that will be fine."

Tintomara received good reviews and Erik was satisfied. Elisabeth thought about why she had panicked when thinking of leaving Moscow. Which were her feelings towards Michail? She went to the Winter garden and stood to inhale the strong and intoxicating scent of the jasmins. She didn't notice him until he was right behind her and she felt his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him and he buried his face in her hair. "Elisabeth, you are so splendid. I am very fond of you." She turned around in his arms. "You are splendid too." Her cheek touched his and then their lips met, first slowly, then more intense. She put her arms around his neck. She floated slowly among the clouds and wanted to remain there. He kissed her cheeks, her neck and held her tight, the jasmine scent reached her again. Then she withdraw from the embrace. "Oh Michail, I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know my feelings." She leaned against his chest. "Don't fight, just let go. Give in to you feelings." They walked slowly with their arms around each other. She felt a strange happiness, but somehow she knew it would be a short one. They strolled in silence through the garden.

In the evening Elisabeth attended the ballet performance. Just before it started a side-scene fell down on the stage, just beside Michail. They were all scared, but continued the performance. Afterwards Elisabeth hurried up to him. Now there could be no doubt about somebody really wanted to scare the ensamble, and the management was informed about what had happened so far. The rumour about the Phantom began to spread. Erik was very uneasy. Should his past still haunt him? Maryshka came to see him. "I presume you have heard the rumours. You and I have never talked of this, but I, like many others, can make my own conclusions. But there is no proof of your identity, there are still only rumours. " – "The rumours can hurt me, and my work. Do you think this is my doing?" She looked at him, scrutinizing. "I don't think you would be that stupid, that you would expose yourself like this and put all your good work at stake. But perhaps not everone thinks like that." -"Someone must take advantage of my bad reputation. Who could be that mean?"

Elisabeth felt bad at ease. She didn't want to believe that Erik was behind this but she couldn't help nursing a small suspicion. He had once been an ill-tempered villain, what if his bad side had awoken again under pressure – caused by his jealousy towards Michail, the target of these attempts? In that case it was her fault. Erik looked at her. "Deep inside you think I did this" he said. "I don't want to, but I can't help it.." – "It is not me, I promise, and I will do everything I can to clear myself."

The performances continued, in spite of the rumours. One afternoon Erik left his composing to go visit the Winter garden which Elisabeth had spoken of. He told himself he would look for any suspicious stalker following Michail, but he also went to spy on Elisabeth – a base motive, he admitted – but he wanted to know and to fight for her. He sneaked quietly, being an expert on these things, and if anyone could see him they would rightly be suspicious. At a certain moment he thought he saw someone else sneak around behind the bushes, a dark shadow, but he couldn't see who it was. Then he spotted Elisabeth and Michail in the rose garden. They were tightly embraced and kissing among the roses, and the sight made him forget everything else. He stood for a while, then left in a hurry, his eyes blinded with tears. When Anna later passed the room with the organ she heard jarring music and wild sounds from within. She slipped in without him noticing and saw him playing the organ frenetically. In the middle of a chord he felt a body pressed against his back and he stopped playing. "So, so" she whispered "don't take it too hard." She streched out her hand as to take off his mask but he grabbed her hand firmly. "No" he said and began to play. She went out on the floor, took off her jacket and began to dance. She composed a dance of her own following his heartbreaking chords. Gradually his music was calmer and then he added some folk music from his latest work. Anna took a few folk dance steps and ended up doing the splits. Erik applaused. "Very good" he said. She rose, still out of breath, and sat on his lap. He let her do so. She saw that his eyes were red and said "Don't take it too hard. It will end up at nothing. He will soon grow tired of her, he doesn't want a foreign opera singer hanging around his neck when he heads for the sky." – "But I saw them.." – "Let them be. I hope she will not be too unhappy in the end. You will have her back." She stroke his right cheek. "There are rumours about you. Should I believe them?"- "Do you?" She put her hands on his arms. "I don't believe you want to hurt Michail. But that other thing, that you are the Phantom, this I can believe." Quickly, so he couldn't stop her, she took of his mask and then she kissed him. The kiss was intense and he gave in to it and took hold of her arms. Then she looked at his face. "Who are you?" – "I am the Phantom of the Paris opera, once feared. But that was a long time ago, I try to forget and lead a new life. Someone has used my story. Perhaps I soon will have to leave." She held his face against her chest. "I know it's wrong to take advantage of you when you are unhappy, but we might not see each other again when you leave. Do you like me a little?" – "Of course I do." She kissed him again, fervently. Then she gave him back his mask and rose. "I will help you look for the perpetrator. In the meantime – cheer up!" She left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

There were no more attempts for a while. Elisabeth had a constant bad conscience and tried to be alone with Erik as little as possible. A week after the premier of Tintomara it was announced that the royal family was going to attend a performance. All the singers were very nervous, and Elisabeth among them. But it was also said that the tsar and his family went there as much to show themselves to the people.

There was a big party sitting in the royal box. Erik studied them from behind the stage. Among the audience he also saw Anna and Michail. All tried to perform at their best. After the show there was a message that the tsar wanted to meet the composer and the lead singer. The royal couple were surrounded by their suite and by guards and the opera manager and singers gathered before them. Elisabeth was called for and made reverence. The tsar addressed her, using an interpreter. He praised her performance and asked her a few questions. Then he addressed Erik and complimented him for his work. As he once more addressed Elisabeth Erik took the opportunity to step back and slowly mingle with the rest of the audience. He had spotted Anna and went behind her. She had a clear view directly to the tsar. She wore a dress with a fur boa and her hands hidden in a fur muff. Erik went up to her from behind, let his right hand caress her arm all down into the muff where he quickly took the small hidden pistol from her hand and put it in his own pocket. It happened so fast that the bystanders didn't notice anything. Only Michail cast a fast glance in their direction. "Now I have saved several lives" Erik whispered in her ear. She threw him a dark glance. Erik went up to Elisabeth's side again. The tsar had ended the audience and the party were leaving. Elisabeth looked at Michail but went up to Erik. "That was quite an experience. Something to boast of for times to come." They went home together. "The rumours have decreased" she said. "I am so sorry if I made you believe I really suspected you. Of course I never did." – "And Michail?" he said. "I don't want to talk about it. I must go on seing him, but I don't know how I feel about him, or how he feels about me." – "You can have all the time you want. I don't want to force you in any direction, I never have." She was quiet. She was torn between her longing for Michail and her duty to stick to the man she had promised to love.

Elisabeth and Michail continued to meet in the Winter garden but they never went further than kissing. She noticed that Sonja no longer was like a friend to her and blamed that on the fact that Michail favoured her. Erik went to Anna to return the pistol to her but she told him to keep it. "You might need it some day, I have others." – "Did you really plan to shoot him?"-"I don't know. But I had the opportunity."

The janitor of the operahouse complained that he had seen people sneaking around the door lately. Anna happened to listen when he told the manager, who mentioned reporting it to the police. One evening after rehearsal Anna asked Erik if he had eny enemies from the past trying to get to him. She told him what the janitor and manager had discussed. "There could perhaps be some enemies I made in Persia, but that was very long ago. How could they have traced me here?" – "You can never know. You had better be careful anyway. I care for you, I do like you, you know." She slightly caressed his neck. "But I'm not in love." She left the room in haste. He thought of it. He had to be careful. That night he took a cab to the hotel. Some nights later, when he had stayed late to complete some work, he had almost forgotten the thought of danger, and as he found no cab he started walking the snowy streets. It was rather dark and he felt a little uneasy, suddenly imagining he was being followed. He felt he had almost made it when he passed a narrow alley and felt something around his neck. It was a thin snare and he felt it eating into his skin. It was difficult to breath and it went black before his eyes. "I can't end like this" he thought as conscience began to leave him. Then there was a shot and he fell together with the person behind him, holding the snare. He lost conscience. A firm hand on his shoulder woke him up. "Wake up, we have to leave in a hurry." He recognised her voice and looked into Annas eyes, the only part of her visible behind the black scarf. She pulled him and he rose slowly. Lying on the ground was a man with a big blood stain on his coat. "So they found me after all" Erik murmured. "Come quick! He might have companions or the police might come." They ran until they saw that nobody followed. "Did you shoot him?" – "I said I had more pistols. And I can handle them. Now we are even." – "What happened?" – "I left the theatre after you and I saw that you were followed. So I followed you very quietly. Suddenly he was gone and then he just jumped on you from the alley. But I was faster." Erik stroke his throat. "I can still feel it." They had stopped and stood together by a grand building. "Do you want to come to my place?" she said. "I live nearby. To rest?" It was tempting and he thought about it for a while. Then he said "No thank you, I'd better not. It would complicate my situation even more. Thanks anyway, for you offer and for saving my life." He freed her face from the scarf and kissed her. The leaned against him. Then she turned around and said "There is a cab for you. Go home and rest." And so he did.

It was April and one day Maryshka said "It's time for the Masquerade of the year. It's a tradition and this year I think we deserve it after all attacks and rumours. It takes place backstage at the operahouse. You can either make your own costumes or rent them. This is usually a merry party." Erik hadn't told anyone about the assault on him. But he was worried and this plus the rumours made him want to leave Moscow as soon as possible. Elisabeth just had to agree. He thought they could travel through Europe, perhaps visit Vienna and Switzerland, Elisabeth's native country. If he was lucky Michail would soon have grown tired of her.

Elisabeth and Michail went to the costume shop together and Erik went alone. He thought of not wearing a mask but instead hide his face in another way. He choose to be a knight with a coat and a hood of mail covering his face, the tunic of a crusader with a big red cross, and boots. Some days before the masquerade there was a new incident. A rope with a noose at the end fell over Michails head around his neck. Now he was not scared, but angry. "Who would like to hurt you or scare you like this?" Elisabeth said to him. "It must have something to do with you" he said. "It didn't start until I began courting you. You don't think it could be the Phantom, like the rumour says? He has done it before." – "No, I will not believe it, it can't be." – "Because you still love him. What about me then?" She took his hands. "You are handsome and exciting and soft and I like very much to kiss you and hold you. But I don't want to stay with you. We could be happy for a while, then you grow tired of me and I will be unhappy." – "So you go back to your Phantom, if that's who he is. If they haven't arrested him for trying to kill me." – "He will prove to you all that he is innocent!" Michail took her in his arms. "Peace, my darling. Let's have fun at the masquerade."

The new attempt made Erik even more eager to find the real perpetrator. He and Elisabeth arrived at the opera around eight o'clock. She was dressed as a medieval princess in a cone-shaped hat and a long velvet dress. She complemented Erik for his costume – nobody would recognise him. They were greeted at the door by two sun tanned Egyptians with dark hair and golden dresses – Maryshka and Boriakin. The salon was filled with people of all kinds. In the middle there was a table filled with food and drink. As they took a glass of champagne a handsome prince approached them, dressed in a black velvet jacket with silver embroidery and white tights. A white mask covered his eyes but there was no doubt of his identity. He bowed to the princess – and the knight let her go. Instead he filled his plate and went up to a table where a jester and a fairy were sitting. He recognised the jester as Katarina, the ballet master, and he bowed for them. The fairy, wearing a tiara in her golden hair, a white lace dress and large wings on her shoulders, was easy for him to recognise. He sat down beside her. She looked at him for a while. "Erik, it is you. I almost didn't recognise you." They ate and talked and Anna looked at the prince and the princess sitting by themselves at a table.

Erik danced the first dance with Anna. "I plan to reveal the perpetrator tonight if it's possible" he said. "Tonight I have no pistol" she said. "It doesn't fit into this costume."- "But I have." They danced in silence for a while and he felt her slender body lean against his." After the dance he went looking for Elisabeth and Michail. A Greek goddess came in his way. She had a golden whig, thick golden bracelets and a greek dress with an almost indecent décolletage. She wore a golden mask, but her dimples gave her away. "Erik, isn't it? It's been so long, dance with me." He did. "You are beautiful and enticing as always" he said. "And what has it given me? Elisabeth took the man I was interested in, and when the one she abandoned was free, a ballet-girl snatched him right before my eyes."- "Well, snatched.. we have some points of contact in common.." She held him tighter and touched his tunic "I know what points of contact I would like to have.." – "But you can't, because we are soon leaving, if Elisabeth wants to." – "Why?" – "What do you believe about was has happened? About me?"- "I can believe you are the Phantom, but not that you want to kill Michail. On the other hand.." She smiled and he understood that she made a joke. "It's not funny. Where is your Nicolas?" She waved her head in the direction of a greek god in tunic, sandals and a mantle, looking a little lost in his costume. "And what about Sergej? I haven't met him lately." – "He has become so strange, so self-centered. Sometimes he is violent to Elisabeth and she gets scared. He doesn't say much." – "Is he here tonight?" – "He will come." When they finished the dance Erik faced the door and his heart made an extra beat. Through the door came a man in cape and top hat, dressed in tails and all in black except for his white mask which covered all of his face. "My God, that could be me" Erik thought. It seemed very strange seeing himself enter the room. "I can guess who it is" Sonja said. "Distasteful, I think." She approached the figure. "Sergej, I presume. What are you impersonating?" – "A magician" he said, opened his cape which had a blue lining and took out a wand and a living pidgeon. "What did you think?" He let the pidgeon fly. Erik left them and went looking for Elisabeth. He met Maryshka and she asked him to dance. Then he mingled around, meeting and speaking to several people until he finally saw Elisabeth, alone for the moment. They danced. "Have you seen Sergej?" he asked. "Yes, he scared me at first. He must have meant to impersonate the Phantom – how he imagines the Phantom." – "Have you danced with him?" – "Not yet. We can stay until twelve o'clock for the unmasking, then we go home. I'm tired." They went for something to drink. Then Michail came and took her away and Erik searched for Anna. "Have you seen Sergej?" she said. "I bet he is the villain.

Sergej approached Elisabeth and asked her to dance. She hesitated but didn't want to be unpolite. It was a waltz. "I'm tired of walzing with you as Tatiana and sing with you as Zerlina. I want you as Elisabeth. Will you not be mine?" – "Surely we have never talked of that? You have been nice to me and I like singing with you but I never wanted a personal relationship. I'm still engaged to Erik." He held her closer. "And Michail?" – "That is really non of your business." His features darkened. "As you like. But I warn you – do not play with me." He let her go in the middle of the dance and left the room. She hasted to Michail's side. "How strangely he acts" she said. "He is jealous" Michail answered. "Come, I want to be alone with you for a while." They left for other rooms behind the stage. Erik saw them leave. "I had better watch them" he said to Anna, standing by his side. "Good luck!" He went looking for them hearing their voices at a distance. Here were storage rooms with side-scenes and bridges high up under the roof and ropes hanging down. He spotted a movement high up on a wall and he saw Michail and Elisabeth at a distance. He took off his tunic wearing just his long coat of mail and began to climb up the wall. He moved without a sound and saw someone else climbing in front of him, dressed in black. The couple was sitting below them, talking and caressing hands. The person approached them, holding a rope with a noose in his hand. Erik came closer, holding the pistol. The dark man threw the rope over a rafter and dropped the noose so that it fell over Michails head, then he pulled the rope, as to really strangle him this time. Michail grabbed the noose, gasping, and Elisabeth yelled, trying to help him. Erik jumped at the figure and held the pistol to his side. "Let go of the rope" he hissed. The man held on for a moment, then let it go. Erik turned his arm behind his back. On the floor Michail had managed to get rid of the noose. They looked up. "Erik" she called out. Erik and his prisoner climbed down to the floor. He wore tails. "So Anna was right" Erik said. "It was you." Sergej looked furious but in a way relieved. "I should have known I couldn't impersonate the Phantom when the real Phantom was present and that you should be the one to catch me. It was a good scheme though – Michail dies and the Phantom gets the blame – and I get the lady." Elisabeth looked at him in disgust. "You would never had gotten the lady. I don't understand you." Dimitrij and a couple of men came up to them and Erik handed his pistol over to them. "Take him. " – "Be pleased to" Dimitrij said. "We have called the police." Anna had also entered the room and the four of them looked at each other. "Why?" Elisabeth said. She looked at Erik and Michail not knowing who to approach. A movement from Michail made her choose him and he put his arm around her. Anna went closer to Erik. "He has acted strange lately" she said. "Perhaps something snapped in his head. Now I hope that all rumours about the Phantom has come to an end." They went back to the salon. "Let's finish the party without telling the others too much" Maryshka said. "It's twelve o'clock. Let's have a last drink and then go home." Erik looked at them all, a little longer at Michail, and then at Elisabeth. She turned to her prince. "I have to go. I'm so glad it all went well. Goodbye for now. " They pressed each others hand. "Let's go" she then said to Erik. As they left she said "You were wonderful. Without you there had been a catastrophy. " – "I did it for my sake too. He could have been more careful not to expose himself to danger, your dancer." – "He is not my dancer. Now I'm nearly set on leaving this place. If we could wait just a little longer."

The next day Michail approached Erik. "I must thank you for saving my life" he said. "You are welcome. I did for my sake too, to clear my reputation." He waited for the dancer to mention Elisabeth, but he didn't. "I have composed music for a ballet" he continued. "I will hand it over to Katarina to choreograph. You and Anna will perform it, I believe." – "Interesting. I presume Anna has heard some of it. If she wasn't the one inspiring it?"

"Before you leave you must participate in a real Russian sleigh ride" Maryshka said. "I was thinking Sunday." The evening before Erik and Elisabeth were sitting in their hotel room. "I have given Katarina some ballet music for a performance before we leave. I want Michail and Anna to perform" he said. She looked up from her book, looking at him steadily. "We have talked a lot of Michail and me" she said. "What about you and Anna?" – "We have had some incidents together – I have saved her life twice and she has saved my life once." – "Saved your life? How?" He told her about the Persian persuer. "What kind of woman is she?" – "Different from what you could think." – "She seems like a woman worthy of you – adventurous. There must have been something between you as well. Have you kissed?"- "I can't deny it. Although it was she who kissed me. And I didn't accompany her to her apartment when she asked me." – "Well, that's something. Michail has never asked me. If he did, I would say no. And Sonja?" –"I have resisted her attacks." For a moment they both thought of Sergej but they said nothing. Elisabeth lifted her book again. "Sunday will be exciting."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The weather was beautiful and sunny when they met at the was still much snow on the ground. Outside waited two big sleighs, each with three dapple gray horses hitched to them. Each sleigh had a driver sitting on the coach box. Michail entered one sleigh and offered Elisabeth to sit beside him. Erik took the place beside her and then Anna entered. The second sleigh carried Maryshka, Dimitrij, Sonja and Nicolas. As they had left the city behind and went through the countryside they saw that lots of snow still covered the ground. The sky was all blue and the frozen crust of the snow glittered. They passed a small bridge over a ravine with a river below. The water was open and snow had began to melt hanging down the ravine. "You have to be careful here" Anna remarked. "I would not like to fall down. Luckily our drivers are skilled." They passed big estates and Michail told Elisabeth about what they saw. By noon they stopped at an inn and had lunch. They talked about their experiences in Moscow and all they had learned. "Before you leave we will give a farewell performance dancing to you ballet music. I think we will call it Fantômes" Anna said. Before they entered the sleighs Elisabeth said "I'm tired of all this snow. I long for our cottage among the hills outside New York – and for the summer. " Erik smiled – that cottage held so many memories of his and Elisabeth's first love.

On the way back they had the same seats. The sleigh with Maryshka left first. Now the sky was grey and filled with clouds. "It looks like bad weather is coming up" the driver said. "Better hurry up to get home." After a while it began to snow. Later on the snowing grew worse and it became difficult to see. The lanternas and torches were lit but it didn't help much. "We should look for a nearby farm" Michail said. "Perhaps the driver is." The saw the railings of the bridge to their right and then they felt the sleigh heel. The horses neighed wildly, the wagon turned over and there was a big crash. They tried to climb out and saw that they had stopped dangerously near to the ravine. They saw the driver lying immobile near the railing. The horses pulled the shaft and Anna cried "We must loose the horses or they will push the wagon down the slope!" –"If we get off it could also fall down into the ravine" Michail said. Elisabeth had hurt her hip and had difficulties to move. Erik decided that he had to do something and climbed slowly over the sleigh to the shaft. He managed to cut the horses loose and they ran away. The shaft moved and hung over the slope with Erik clinging to it. Elisabeth screamed. The wagon slid a little more against the slope. They had to quickly climb out less they would follow the wagon down into the river. Erik still hang above the gulf and Elisabeth stared, petrified. "Michail, you have to save him" she yelled. Michail looked at the shaft and the gulf below it and grew pale. "I'm afraid ot heights" he said. "I will certainly fall.." – "But Michail.. he saved you life. Now you must save him. " The wagon moved again. "For godness' sake" Anna said and began to crawl out on the shaft. The took hold of Erik's hand an with her help he managed to climb onto the shaft and back into the wagon. Michail called for one of the horses and when it was near enough he got hold of its bridle and climbed out of the wagon. He reached for Elisabeth's hand, and supported by Erik she climbed out too, then Erik and Anna followed very slowly not to cause the wagon to stir. Erik managed to bring some the of the rugs. Then suddenly the sleigh slowly slid down the slope and fell down into the river. Erik attended the driver, who was still unconscious, Michail and Anna brought in the horses and Elisabeth still sat in the snow, crying. Erik took her in his arms, kissed her and helped her mount one of the horses. They managed to put the driver over the back of the other horse and then they began to walk. It had stopped snowing but now it was dark. They still had a torch. "I wonder what time it is" Michail said. "I think I saw a farm nearby when we came by." After a while they heard bells and a sleigh came up to them and stopped. "What has happened?" Maryshka called out."We noticed you were no longer behind us so we stopped at a farm nearby. Sonja and Nicolas wait for us there but we had to go look for you. Where is your sleigh?" The other driver and Dimitrij went for the unconcious driver and Erik answered "We drove off the road by the ravine. The sleigh fell into the river but we are alright." Anna went up to them. "As usual Erik is the hero." Michail carried Elisabeth from the horse to the sleigh. "I'm so ashamed for not doing what I ought to have done back there" he said. "But I was scared." She stroke his hand. "You don't have to be ashamed for being scared." They returned to the farm, some of them in the sleigh, the others riding. From there part of the company returned to Moscow, passing a doctor to take care of the driver. He also looked at Elisabeth's hip. Nothing broken but she had to rest for some days. At the hotel Elisabeth and Erik left the company. "What a terrible way to end your visit" Maryshka said. "But you were lucky nothing really bad happened. I understand if you now have grown tired of the winter."

In the evening Erik sat at Elisabeth's bedside. "I have had enough of Russia now" she said. "Let's travel on, you shouldn't have to risk you life any more." She took his hand. "When I saw you hanging over the edge I realized I don't want to live without you. I never meant to stay here. Well, perhaps for a short time I thought I wanted to stay here with Michail, but not any longer. And he has never said that he loves me."

Michail came to visit Elisabeth. "I'm glad it all went well" he said. "If Erik had died I could never had lived knowing I didn't do what I could have done to save him." She gave him her hand. "Let's forget all that. We will soon be leaving now." – "So you leave, and I can't make you stay with me?" – "No, not even if you say you love me, because I don't believe you. I cherish the time we have had together and I will not forget you. Now you must find another woman." He kneeled at her side and kissed her hands. "I will not forget you. Some day when you are a famous opera singer I will come to listen to you and bring you flowers." Then he kissed her and once again she slid her hand around his neck.

They went to the first performance of the ballet Fantômes. Sonja sat beside Elisabeth. "I am so sorry I was rude to you for a while" she said. "I was just jealous. But I understand it's over between you and Michail." They looked at the ballet and admired him on the stage together. Erik was impressed by the choreography. They had made good use of his music. He admired the almost etherial female figure who danced on the stage and thought her far different from the Anna he knew. They went backstage to congratulate the ensemble. "When will you leave Moscow?" Katrina asked. "The day after tomorrow. We have almost packed." Anna went up to Erik. "Will you meet me in your music room tomorrow at noon?"

Erik was in his room at noon and sat by the organ, playing. It was a good organ and he would miss it. Anna slipped quietly into the room and stood looking at him for a while. She moved and he heard her. She was dressed like the first day, in a blouse and skirt in Cossac style. He rose. "Now we are even again" she said. "I have saved your life twice, and you mine." – "And I haven't thanked you for it." She came closer. "I am the woman you need, adventurous, unafraid. And now you will separate us."- "I don't want adventure, I flee from it, I just want peace and quiet. You said it yourself you were not in love." – "I might have changed my mind. I also said that when we part we would never meet again. That might also be wrong. I can come looking for you." He held out his hands. "Don't make this more difficult than it is. We are going now. Godbye and thank you for all you have done for me. It has been a real pleasure to know you." She approached him, took off his mask and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. Her hands carressed his neck, she pressed herself against him and he felt her heat. Suddenly she let go of him, said "Goodbye. See you again!" and left the room.

They said their last goodbyes to the company in the foyer before getting into the cab to the station. Elisabeth and Michail had said a private farewell, now they only kissed each others cheeks like the rest. "Perhaps we will meet again" Anna said "you never know." Maryshka accompanied them to the cab. "It was quite a dramatic stay you experienced here" she said. "And now we all have become friends. Have a good journey and write to us when you come to London."

From Russia they went to Vienna, to Switzerland and to Paris. This story is told in "Let me see my daughter".


End file.
